


Sheltered

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When they find an interesting stall at a market Wil is puzzled and Eretria wonders if he's really so naive.





	Sheltered

"What is this?" Wil asked, holding the smooth object in his hand.

Eretria stared at him, while the stallholder hid a smirk and turned away to tidy the bottles of oils on the other end of the table. "How sheltered are you, Wil Ohmsford?"

"What?"

"What does it look like?"

"A pestle," Wil said. "You know. For a mortar. To grind herbs."

"Grinding," Eretria repeated. She smiled and reached out for another item, with a round object on the end of a curved stick. "What about this?"

"Something to do with cooking?" Wil frowned. "Not cooking?"

"No. Wil, look at those undergarments."

"They're a bit...holey."

"And the oils?"

Wil reached over and picked one up, read the label. "Oh I've heard of this it's for..." He trailed off. "You mean all of these things are for sex?"

"Yes!"

"That curved thing?"

"Good for women to reach their particular pleasure point."

"The pestle?"

"Dildo," Eretria said. "For insertion. Men or women can use it. For playing together or when they're alone."

"Men...oh..." Wil gave a nervous laugh. "I've never...by myself I mean; I've only ever used my hand."

Eretria nudged him with her shoulder. "I was starting to wonder if you'd even done that."

Wil chose not to point out what had happened the first time he met her, since it had ended in more embarrassment when she stole his elf-stones while he slept. He gestured to another stall. "Look, sword polish," he said.

If he was hoping to change the subject he failed, for Eretria motioned rubbing an invisible phallic object and said, "Maybe we need some of that lubrication oil first."


End file.
